


A new adventure

by Artemis46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis46/pseuds/Artemis46
Summary: A strange tablet appears in the hallways of a meteor & another in a small cupboard. Now 10 trolls, 2 humans,and the Mayor must lead an abused 11-year-old through the trials he must face.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux still stays with Aradia at the green sun. I forgot that the computer room was where Dave and Karkat had their dick drawing argument, so we're just gonna pretend that the Library exists in a different room!

Karkat tiredly looked at the only clock in the computer room, which simply read DAWN. He was pretty sure Dave put it up to be 'ironic', but he had no solid proof. Ever since John helped stop the various meteor killings everyone had been tense and Dave had decided to use his time powers to mess with things. Karkat, Kanaya,and Rose had come up with a plan to keep track of everyone with a series of cameras and special bracelets connected to an app. The bracelets both kept everyone on the meteor and the three planners had the login for the app and would be alerted if anyone got too stressed.

  
GA:You Need To Come To The Library   
GA:We Have A Situation   


Karkat scowled at the message while he walked to the transportalizer. He knew Kanaya wouldn't text him after a night shift unless it was important.  
~~  
The library was absolute chaos when he transported in. The Mayor was drawing on a tablet and everyone else seemed to be arguing over it.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"  
"The Mayor Has Been Drawing To Someone On The Tablet And We Can Not Agree On What To Do About It"  
"AND WHY DID THAT START A FIGHT? JUST LET THE MAYOR DO HIS OWN THING!"  
"Rose Is Convinced She Saw Blood Splatter On The Reply Drawing And Tried To Get The Mayor To Give Her The Tablet" Kanaya sighed and rubbed her temples,"Dave Then Walked In And An Argument About What To Do Started And The Others Decided To 'Share' Their Individual Opinions On The Matter"  
"ARE YOU SHITTING ME? THESE IDIOTS CAN’T EVEN MAKE A DECISION ABOUT AN ALLEGED BLOOD SPLATTER! " Karkat captchalogued a pile of horns to create a card safe that smashed into the ground, effectively shutting everyone up."MAYOR, PLEASE GIVE THE TABLET TO ROSE SO SHE CAN FIND OUT WHO'S ON THE OTHER SIDE."  
Everyone crowded around Rose as she typed in the chat box.

  
Hello, my name is Rose. I see you’ve been drawing with the Mayor for a while. I would like to know how you were able to connect to him?   


A quick drawing of the Mayor appeared with an exclamation mark, then the typing dots appeared. It took a few minutes for the reply to appear.

  
Hi, my name is Harry! This tablet appeared next to me in my cupboard and the Mayor sent the first picture. He's very good at drawing space and making up aliens!  


"what does he mean by *his* cupboard?"  
"SHOOSH"

  
I see. That must have been frightening. Although I feel I must tell you that the Mayor is not creating aliens. I'll show you.   


Rose opened a camera and quickly took a photo of the group. She quickly wrote everyone's name above their head and frowned at Gamzee's ripped up shirt before sending the pic to Harry.

  
Wow, that's amazing! Me and Gamzee match!  


The picture they got in return was shocking. A young emerald eyed boy in a small room held up his overly large shirt, showing off his thin frame which did in fact match Gamzee. Old and new marks wrapped around from his back and his black hair was cut in a choppy manner. Rose quietly handed the tablet back to the Mayor, then she slammed her fist into the table.  
"He's being abused! Why would Paradox Space send him to us? We're stuck on this meteor with no way to help him!  
"C4LM DOWN. W3 H4V3 4 W4Y TO CONTACT H1M SO W3 C4N H3LP H1M." Terezi leaned against a bookshelf. "W3 N33D TO ST4Y C4LM 1F W3 W4NT TO 4CUR4TELY 4DVISE H1M WH3N H3 N33DS 1T."  
""Terezi's Correct. We Can't Scare Him With Our Anger Even If It Is Warranted" Kanaya glares at the more rowdy trolls of the group, "No One Is To Contact Harry Alone He Is A Young Boy And We Are Not Going To Mentally Scar Him"  
A round of grudging consent came from the group and everyone went to their comfort spots, trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened. 


	2. Magic is real!

Harry used the panicked crowd to hide his escape. He knew if he got in the car with his family he wouldn't live past the night. He had done something too freaky and his uncle looked ready to kill him in front of the crowd. After a quite convoluted path, Harry made it to the small house he had recently bought, courtesy of Dave's stock market trickery lessons and Terezi's lying/forgary lessons.  
The tablet was blinking with a new message, but Harry didn't look at them. He sent a quick doodle of Rose with a bunch of exclamation marks. A few minutes later Rose texted.

  
Did something happen? Usually you wait for us to contact you, instead of demanding our attention.  
You were right about me being magic! I can talk to snakes! I also made the glass in the snake enclosure dissappear!  
Well, you did turn a teacher's hair blue and teleported to your schools roof. Magic was the only logical conclusion. But now that you've acknowledged your magic you need to learn more about it.  
How do I do that? I've never even met another person who has magic.  
I have it on good authority that the information you need I much closer than you think.  
What does that mean?  
Rose? What does that mean Rose?  


It was clear that Rose wasn't going to answer, so Harry slipped the tablet in a backpack and decided to look around the neighborhood. Hopefully Rose meant that there was a bookstore or library with information, and wasn't hinting that he would have to see if a neighbor had magic.  
~Weeks later~  
It took more than a month for Harry to learn what Rose was talking about. He had finished his birthday cupcake and was reading his friends well wishes when a sharp knock came from the front door. Harry cautiously opened the door to a tall, stern-looking woman holding a letter. Harry opened the door more and moved to the side to let the woman in. He wanted to shut the woman out, but Kanaya had taught him to be kind to those who hadn't harmed him.  
"Good evening ma'am. Do you need something?"  
"Good evening Mr. Potter. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I've come to give you your acceptance letter to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She grinned slightly as Harry opened his letter. "You're a wizard. If you have any questions I can try to answer them now, or I can take you to Diagon Alley to gather your supplies."  
Harry chose to get his supplies, knowing he could get more information by going out and observing other magic users. He would also grab as many books as possible.  
~~  
Harry was overjoyed with his new companion, a snowy owl named Hedwig. She was smart and could be used to send letters! While in Diagon Alley he had noticed that everything seemed stuck in the past. He had quietly checked the tablet when McGonagall was distracted and sighed in releaf when it worked, secure in the knowledge that he would be able to contact his friends year round. 


	3. Meeting Malfoy

  
I'm going to get more potion books. Anything else I should grab?  
Laaaaaaaame. All you ever do is study! Grab something fun, like a weapon!  
i've gotta agree get a sword learn how to fight  
i'D APPRECIATE IF YOU, uM, gRABBED SOME MORE BOOKS ON MAGICAL CREATURES  
I think you should try the food! --EV-ERYON--E it dying to know what Wizarding food is like!  
:33< Plus you could make friends. People pawsitively love others who seem approachable!  
Feferi And Nepeta Are Correct You Should Have Some Fun  
So the itinerary is potion and creature books, food,and a sword of some kind.  
Get a dagger with a wrist sheath. It will be easier to use if you need to cut down your enemies.  


Harry slid the tablet into his specially made crossbody bag, then pulled out a map and a cellphone. The cellphone had been expensive, but the Japanese magical world was the best place to buy electronics that worked around magic. The taxi ride took 20 minutes- longer than the Knight Bus would have taken, but also less likely to give him a heart attack- and then he was in the Leaky Cauldron.  
"Hey Tom! How's the foot traffic today?"  
"A lot of students are getting their supplies today. Maybe you'll make some friends!"  
The two share a laugh and Harry makes his way into Diagon Alley.  
~~  
Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor seemed like a good place to watch and be watched. He got a Butterbeer and Pistachio ice cream with chopped nuts and sat in a shaded outdoors area. His bags were under his chair and the tablet was on the table, away from his ice cream cup.

  
The ice cream flavors are surprisingly normal. I had to ask about Butterbeer, though. Apparently it has a very slight alcohol content.  
It would be hypocritical of me to tell you not to have alcohol, so I'll just ask you to be careful.  
you'll have to try all the flavors eventually dude  


"Another Mudblood trying to act like they belong." A voice growled from next to Harry. His head snapped up to see a blond boy glaring at him from across the table.  
"Who are you supposed to be?" Harry raised an eyebrow and settled into his chair, seemingly undisturbed by the other boys attitude.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. You need to learn how to speak to your betters!"

  
I've finally met another student.  
:33< Purrfect! Try to be his friend!   
That's gonna be difficult. He called me a Mudblood and implied he was my better. Also, I'm pretty sure I've insulted him already. I've got my cool kid facade up, but I'm not sure what to do next.  
TELL HIM TO EAT YOUR BULFHVYHG  
Tell Him That He's Not As Important As He Thinks He Is  
If That Doesn't Work Flash Your Scar And He'll Most Likely Shut Up  


"You sure think you're hot stuff, but I've never heard of you. I've heard of Grindelwald and Dumbledore, but never Malfoy." Draco's glare intensified and he started to reach for his wand, before he noticed the small crowd that had gathered and he stomped away instead.  
The crowd dispersed once it was clear nothing was going to happen and Harry continued eating his ice cream, content with the fact that he hadn't had to out himself in that encounter. 


	4. Of Timelines, Doomed

It was another "day" on the meteor and Karkat was seriously considering starting a schedule for when everyone got to talk to Harry. At the moment Vriska and Feferi had the weapons locked together, the tablet laying on the floor between them. Suddenly there was a bright green flash and four more people appeared in the Library. John immediately went to the girls while Sollux and Davesprite assessed the situation. In a blink Aradia was floating in front of Karkat.  
"it's good to see you again!"  
"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW AND WHY DID YOUR FOUR JUST APPEAR IN OUR LIBRARY!!"  
"john keeping us all alive doomed our timeline but don't you worry" Aradia did a full body wiggle, "i've been assured that we'll all be safe as long as we continue on this path"  
~Some time later~  
Karkat called a mandatory meeting to get everyone on the same page, but Rose had quickly taken over and a large whiteboard was now standing in the middle of the Library. Everyone was sitting in a semi-circle and Dave was mumbling something about kindergarden.  
"Since we have four more members, we're going over rules for the meteor and rules for talking to Harry."Rose drew a line down the middle of the whiteboard and wrote 'Meteor Rules' on one side."1-You aren't allowed to go into a other person's room without their permission. Everyone needs privacy sometimes and that will be respected.  
2-Try not to fight in the main areas. Blood is hard to clean and we have limited resources. "On the other side of the whiteboard Rose wrote 'Rules for Harry'."1-The tablet stays in the Library. The Mayor keeps it when no one's talking to Harry.  
2-Nobody's allowed to talk to Harry alone. We all have trauma and we all can be volatile, so having others around can help keep us calm.  
3-No talk of troll anatomy and no cursing! He's only eleven and he's not going to destroy his world like we did, so he needs to be liked.  
4-If you break the rules or intentionally give Harry harmful advice you won't be allowed to use to tablet anymore. Any questions?"  
"Wwho decided you get to make the rules"  
"Me, Karkat, and Kanaya agreed on these rules to keep everyone alive. And speaking of rules made to keep everyone alive,"Rose motioned to Dave and the next second the four newcomers had a security bracelet on their wrist.  
"are you gonna tell us what these are for or are we supposed to assume they're mandatory friendship bracelets"  
"We Created These Security Bracelets To Keep Everyone Alive And On The Meteor"  
"TH3Y 4LSO F1GUR3D OUT HOW TO M4K3 MOR3 SOPOR SL1M3 TO H3LP US SL33P 4ND K33P G4MZ33 CH1LL!"  
"AND THAT CONCLUDES OUR TIME FOR THIS DISCUSSION! YOU FOUR NEED TO FIND ROOMS TO CALL YOURS AND EVERYONE ELSE CAN FIND SOMETHING TO DO.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh!  
> I have ADHD so there's no telling when inspiration for new chapters will appear!


End file.
